


Hot Mess

by OneGoodEye (orphan_account)



Series: 50 words Challenge/Prompts [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Tony is a mess, but so is Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneGoodEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is a hot mess,Fact.<br/>Steve still loves him though because he's one too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Mess

Tony is a mess, that’s a fact,

Steve is a mess, that’s also a fact.

Steve realizes he’s more of a controlled mess though a mess that obeys order, except when they're stupid.

Tony though, he’s a mess that screams and drinks himself into oblivious.

Steve still loves him though.

**Author's Note:**

> For my Sister.  
> I accept prompts and Help is appreciated as it helps me and you.  
> DFTBA


End file.
